His love is Her hate
by aeris836
Summary: class 411 is full of evil kids And Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the school. He gets whatever he wants. And he wants Sakura. To bad she she's the only girl who does not like him. So Sasuke will do anything to make her his.
1. Sickness

A classroom was half full with kids. No teacher just chaos. Class 411 was the class of hell. No joke the teachers were even to scared to go in to work. Most of the chaos was caused by now other but Uchiha Sasuke.

He believed he could do anything cause all the girls in the school loved him and all the guys followed him. He was dictator to all, all expect Sakura haruno.

She did not stare and she didn't talk. She was the one and only one that Sasuke wanted and she was the only one that didn't want it.

5/15/2007 _kōtōgakkō highschool _

Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the last line of the the classroom. He walked over to a girl with blonde hair was sitting with a other girl.

"Yo Ino"

"Oh my god Sasuke"

Sasuke could swear Ino's eyes turned into hearts.

"Where's your friend."

"Hinata"

"No Sakura.."

"Oh she's been home sick."

"Where does she live."

Sasuke got Sakura infrommation and could not wait and just cutted school. Sakura had only lived a few blocks from the school it took him about 5 minutes. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it."

"Its me Sasuke."

"Doors unlocked…"

Sasuke turned the knob and saw Sakura just standing around.

"Why are you here."

"Your friend ino said you were sick."

"Im fine…"

"You don't look like your fine."

"Sasuke please tell me why are you here, me and you both know you don't visist every student who gets sick."

"Im just being nice."

"But your not."

Sasuke let out a soft laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Many girls would kill for me to just talk to them and you don't even care that I decide to show up at your house to make sure your okay."

"That's not funny."

"Damn Sakura what did I do to you."

"Nothing…"

For some starnge reason Sasuke just felt soemthing really wrong about Sakura. Her face seemed really red. He just couldn't help himself and he walked over to her and place a hand on her forehead.

"Sakura your burning up."

"Don't worry about m-"

Sakura fanited but into Sasuke's arms. He picked her up and carried her birdal style.

"Damint if she felt this bad she should of said something."

He went down the hair and saw her bedroom door open . He walked in and layed her down. Sasuke turned his back to the bed and sat on the floor.

About 2 hours past before Aeris woke back up. She noticed Sasuke sitting by her bed.

"He's been here the whole time."


	2. Sorry About that

I fixed it yeah


	3. hELP ME pOLL

I need help im trying to write the new chapter but I don't know what I want to do help me out here.

1. Sakura hates Sasuke so he blackmails ino so Sakura would go out with him. It works but Sakura hates it. Soon enough Sasuke wanted her to move out of the apartment and with him. – Lemon

2. Sasuke takes a picture of ino drunk and being a hoe with some boys and if Sakura does do everything he says he'll show the whole school.

3. You guys give me some ideas in your review


	4. The Picture Thx SweetBebot

Sakura stare at Sasuke for a few moments before she realized Sasuke was asleep and he was wakening up. He threw a glance back at her. But only smirked.

"What is it?"

"So Sakura you didn't notice anything strange."

"Like what…"

That's when Sakura realized that all she had on was her pink underwear. She pulled the sheet over her.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much just this."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small digital camera. Sakura could really well the picture Sasuke had. It was Sakura Sleeping with only her underwear on.

"Why did you do that,"

"I don't know out I guess to have a little fun."

"Fun how???"

"Im going to ask one question."

"What is it."

"You don't want to be me girlfriend right."

"No I won't."

"Well since you don't want to then I guess the whole school will see you been a bad girl."

Sasuke smirk at Sakura knowing there would be no way she could say no. She was one of the best students on school showing this picture would change everything.

"Well ill ask you again you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"No I don't want too."

"Fine I wonder what all the students will say when they see the picture. Look there's Sakura the slut or Sakura the whore."

'No Sasuke please don't do that."

"Well don't you have something to ask me."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She tried her best not to cry. Sasuke was making her left hell. And Sakura already knew even if Sasuke didn't show the picture all the girls will hate her and still call her a slut cuz she's with Sasuke.

"Sasuke I,I,I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really are you sure."

"Sasuke please don't play around."

"Okay…"

Sasuke walked on to Sakura's nightstand.He looked back at Sakura and watched her innocent face. He smirked in return . He places something on it.

"When you come back to school you better be wearing this."

"What is it."

"Don't worry about it, ill be back later."

Sakura kept quiet as she watch Sasuke leave. When she heard the front door close she put her head in her pillow and cried.

"Why me…He can have anyone."

Rock on ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im done with this chapter and I want to write more. Lol

Look at Sakura

http://i173. paste the picture


	5. Home

After Sakura balled her eyes out she fell asleep hoping it was all just a bad dream. But sadly anything with Sasuke Uchiha is not happy. Sasuke had not returned until school had ended. Even he had to admit that the school would be

In chaos.

He worried what he was doing was a little bit much. But he got full of himself.

Sasuke walked to Sakura's apartment in a hurry. He pushed opened the door and went over to her room.

"SAKURA…"

Sakura shot up and looked at Sasuke with glaring eyes.Sasuke just smirk and

And just started to laugh.

"What's so funny"

"I love your chest…"

"What you prev."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and put the sheet over her. He lightly kissed her

Cheek. He put his mouth to her ear.

"Get dressed were leaving."

"Where…"

"To my place I don't want you living here anymore."

"Sasuke you can't make me move,"

"I can and I am now hurry up and get dressed."

Sasuke left the room and Sakura just gave in. She put on a green dress and tied

Her hair in a ponytail. As soon as Sasuke saw her he pulled her hand roughly and left.

"Let go…"

"NO…"

When they got in front of the apartment there was a limo. He opened the door.

"Get in…"

"Make me…"

"Sakura don't test me."

Sakura could tell Sasuke was not playing. She stepped into the limo and sat at the end of limo. Sasuke came into the limo and Immediately pulled Sakura next to him. The limo started to move. Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck and then left her a love bite.

"Oww that hurt."

"All way get used to it."

Sasuke rested Sakura's head on his chest.

"Where are we going."

"My place…"

Sakura didn't say anything the rest of the way. When the car stoped the door was opened.

"Come on…"

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and helped her out.

"Master Uchiha…"

Sasuke complete ignored the driver. He pulled Sakura up to the mansion. It was the biggest house Sakura ever saw. Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by

Three maids. Still he ignored them and pulled Sakura.

"Sasuke why do just block every body out."

"Because they are the help and I don't pay them to talk to too me."

"Sasuke you own all this."

"Yes…"

"And you never told anyone."

"It's no one's concern…"

"Then why did you show me."

"Cause all those people in school who call themselves my friends I don't trust for a second."

"Then why did you show me?"

"Sakura drop it."

"No I want to know."

Sakura snatched her hand away from Sasuke. Sasuke felt his temper over come him and he latched out.

"BECAUSE SAKURA I LIKE YOU, happy."

"And you like me but you don't like anyone at the school."

"No the boys will betray you in a heart beat the girls will do anything for someone to fuck them."

Sasuke lightly touched her face.

"for some reason your complete different that's why I want you."

And Sasuke pulled her once again. He stopped and opened a door. He pulled her inside. The room was huge. A king size bed a large closet a plasma T.V and a laptop on a computer stand.

"Finally…"

Sasuke threw himself on the bed. He lifted his head and locked eyes with Sakura.

"Come over here."

Sakura walked over to the bed and Sasuke pulled her on to the bed. He had her lying on his chest…

"Are you feeling okay."

"I feel better now."

That's when Sasuke notice Sakura was wearing the necklace. He tought he was going to make her. It was the Uchiha symbol but the red part was a big red diamond. He touched the symbol.

"It looks good on you."


End file.
